Shadowhunter Fairy Tales
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: When Clary is sick, Jace decides to tell her fairy tales he heard in his childhood. Each story is different from the original, and he thinks she'll prefer them to her mundane fairy tales. (Each chapter is a new Shadowhunter fairy tale. Rated K , but may be changed to T as I go on)
1. Rapunzel

**Okay, I thought about making this the other day, and finally had an idea. I don't own TMI or these fairy tales, but these are my own twist on them, and I'm not copying this, but adapting them. Enjoy!**

_Clary was ill, and Jace was stuck caring for her. He decided to tell her some stories from his childhood, using their names in replacement for the characters names. He told her a series of Shadowhunter fairy tales, and the first one he told was Rapunzel, Clary's favourite mundane fairy tale. He told her the story..._

Once there lived a woman. She was pregnant and feared for the safety of her unborn child, as the woman was a Shadowhunter who had run away from the Clave. She knew her child would be a Shadowhunter, but thought the child may have the sight as well. She had a friend downstairs, who was a witch. One day, she went to the witch.

"How can I be certain my child will never truly see the Downworlders and demons out there?" The woman asked the witch.

"When this child is born, give them to me. I will protect them." The witch replied.

Three months later, a baby girl was born. Her mother named her Clarissa, but called her Clary. The witch came upstairs and took the child, and promised the mother that her child would be safe. She took the girl to a tower and stayed with the girl until she could walk and was old enough to learn, when she was six years old.

Each week, the child would have the door at the bottom of the tower unlocked, and a tutor sent up. Clary lived fifteen long years in the tower, and on a warm day, when she saw children playing in the village, asked the witch a question.

"Why am I locked in this tower, Madame Dorothea?"

"I'm protecting you from the dangers out there." Madame Dorothea responded sharply. Clary stared out of the window until Dorothea snapped at her.

"Aren't you going to let me down, eh?" Clary had never had a haircut, and her hair flowed so it could reach the bottom of the tower, the main way Madame Dorothea got up and down the tower, refusing to use the door after the lock got jammed. The elderly woman climbed down the tower and smiled ominously at Clary.

A boy watched Clary as she let the witch down, as he was hidden in a bush, and stared at the trapped girl. He snuck to the bottom of the tower and looked up. The real reason he was there was because his sensor had detected a demon in the area, and he had gone to investigate. He cupped his hands to his mouth and screamed up at the tower.

"Oi!" Clary was shocked at hearing a male voice at the bottom of the tower, and saw a golden haired boy standing at the bottom of the tower with black marks on his arms. She let her hair down and he grabbed on, and she pulled him up. She smiled at the thought of having a friend. When he got to the top, she pulled him on to her sofa and smiled.

"What's your name, Blondie?"

"Jace. And you, red?"

"Clary. I haven't spoken to anyone my age ever! So, um, do you live in the village? Also, why do you have those black marks on your arms?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter. Apparently there was a demon here just now, and I noticed you. How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen tomorrow. I don't normally celebrate my birthday, as I'm not allowed out of this stupid tower. I need to be protected, apparently." Clary looked down, sad.

"Here. I'll come here tomorrow at eleven at night. I'll bring a ladder so you can climb down-"

"There's a door at the bottom of the tower. I can't unlock it, but you might be able to. Come on, I'll show you." Clary took Jace's hand and led him to a door, which he unlocked. He smiled and stroked her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'll be here at eleven tomorrow night, Clary. I'll give you a birthday treat. Actually, no. Come along. It's about ten at night, right? I can show you something. Your keeper has gone to bed, right?"

"She should have done. Okay. Let me change though. And don't peek while I change! You have to follow me, to protect me. Okay?"

"Okay. I can't promise though..."

Clary reappeared five minutes later, her hair tied back and she was in a pair of jeans and a black shirt on. Jace led her to a small clearing, where a house and garden stood. He took her to a small clearing in the garden, filled with flowers that hadn't bloomed.

"My uncle loves these flowers. He made this part of the garden so I could relax. There's a part of the garden I can see your tower from. Come on." Jace led her to a small shelter by the flowers and sat on a bench inside the shelter, and she sat next to him. He grabbed a small bag from under the bench and opened it, finding some apples. He dived in his pocket, and found a knife. He cut the apples into neat chunks, and found two bowls in the bag. He placed half the chunks in one bowl, half in another. He handed one to Clary and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." He ate his chunks, some apple juice running down his chin. He wiped it off and placed his bowl down, watching Clary eat. When she too placed her bowl down, he smiled.

"Care to dance? After all, you shouldn't receive nothing for your birthday. A dance, my lady?" He found a small CD player and started it up, pressing play on the first song that came on. He took her hand and pulled her towards him, and she ended up pressed against him. He slowly sang the lyrics in her ear, and as the clock struck midnight, he pulled away. He took her back to the shelter and put an arm around her shoulders, watching her as the buds bloomed into beautiful white flowers. He led her out of the shelter and she sat down on the stone steps leading up to the shelter. He sat next to her and held her hand, making her shiver slightly. She turned her head to talk to him and found herself a few millimetres away from his lips. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her hands go under his shirt, and she felt his abs. He pulled away and took her hand.

"We have to get back to your tower, or that witch is going to freak!" Jace pulled her towards the tower, and they ran the whole way there. He opened the door st the bottom of the tower, and smiled at her.

"That was fun. Bye Clary." He gave her another long kiss before retreating towards the forest. She closed the door and found the witch in her tower room.

"Where were you? You may be a Shadowhunter by blood but it doesn't mean I can't destroy you." Dorothea shuddered as she realised what she said. She twisted form, and Clary screamed.

Jace heard a scream and found the door, unlocking it to run to Clary's rescue. He named a seraph blade and went up. He got up in time to see the twisted form of the witch throw Clary out of the window. He drove the blade into the demon's heart, and he looked down. He didn't see a body, but felt like he had lost Clary, even though he had only known her a few hours.

Clary turned around, and found herself lost. She realised she had walked away from the tower in a half unconscious state. She wondered what had happened to Jace. She walked through the forest for a long year, trying to find Jace's house.

Jace was out in the forest when he saw her. Her flame red hair, her shining green eyes, like Clary's... Was that Clary? He watched as the figure edged closer, and saw that it was Clary. He saw a demon behind her, and he swung to attack. He saw it was the witch.

"Lilith." Jace muttered. He was angry, as Lilith was a greater demon. Unable to kill easily. He stabbed her, and felt a burning sensation in his arm as Lilith disappeared, but had scratched him. The demon poison was already working through his system. He saw Clary find his uncle as he blacked out.

Ten days later, he woke up and found Clary beside him. He found his stele and carved a rune on her, the Iraze, as she had injuries that hadn't healed. She gasped at the burning, and was relieved as she felt it cool. She kissed him once more, and smiled. He trained her to be one of the best Shadowhunters of her generation, and his too.

The end.

_Clary smiled as he finished the story, and he stroked her hair absentmindedly as she slowly fell asleep. He decided to tell her another one the next day. A different one. Until then, he kissed her forehead and went back to his room and slept._


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Here is another fairy tale. May I remind you these tales are going to be very different to the originals, and I'm not going to be making them typical tales. I don't own anything except the plotline, so no charges or anything against me. Have fun.**

_The next day, Clary lay in her bed, waiting for Jace to come in to her room. When he arrived, she smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed. He smiled at her, not a sarcastic or cocky smile, but a gentle, genuine smile. He started to tell his story..._

Many years ago, there was a kingdom. It was called Idris and many Shadowhunters lived there, along with warlocks, faeries, vampires and werewolves. The kingdom was led by a young king and queen, Valentine and Jocelyn. Jocelyn had a baby girl, named Clarissa.

When Clarissa had her protections put on her, so she couldn't be controlled easily by demons, the castle invited guests to celebrate the girl, and to bring her gifts. One by one, they presented her with weapons, steles and gifts of riches. The celebrations were spoiled when an uninvited guest appeared.

A warlock by the name of Magnus Bane appeared in the throne room, where the celebration was being held, and went over to the crib where the infant lay. He smiled evilly as he said a few words to the girl.

"When this girl turns eighteen, she will be poisoned by a demon, disguised as someone. She will die from poisoning from this demon, and your child shall be lost." Magnus then drew a portal and vanished. However, a young Shadowhunter named Aline stepped forward and addressed the king and queen.

"If I may, I have a proposal. I recently discovered a rune that will protect the girl from poisoning, but put her in an indefinite sleep instead. If you allow me to mark you as well, you shall sleep with her. When this happens, my friend Tessa shall watch over the castle and yourselves." Aline walked over to the girl and drew a rune across her chest, above her heart, and left.

As Clarissa grew up, her parents forgot about the threat, and when Clarissa was fourteen, she got a maid named Ellen. Clarissa was trained as a Shadowhunter, but lived as a princess at the same time. She grew up to be beautiful, with ruby red curls and large green eyes. She couldn't wait for her eighteenth birthday, as she could live away from her parents until she took over the kingdom.

When Clarissa's eighteenth birthday came, and her mother decided to take her to a house the family had built for Clarissa's birthday. She asked Ellen to put up her hair in a different style to her usual one. Ellen's long nails jabbed into Clarissa's neck, poisoning her with demon poison. Clarissa fell down, allowing Ellen to make her escape. Clarissa's rune on her chest glowed, allowing her to get to her bed before she collapsed and fell asleep. Clarissa's parents went back to the castle, feeling like something was off, and managed to sit on their thrones before they fell asleep.

Four hundred years later, an eighteen year old boy named Jace who passed the castle and noticed a young woman exiting the castle. He walked up to her and asked her a few things.

"Um, why were you going out of the castle? You know, the one where the princess is said to be asleep? Could I go in and see it please?"

"Sir, I keep the castle clean for whenever the royal family wake up. Of course you can go in. Try to wake up the princess. I can show you to her room. Come on. My name is Tessa by the way." Tessa took him inside and led him to a door. She smiled at him as she opened the door.

"You're on your own now, sir. I hope you wake her up." Tessa stood outside the door, closing it behind Jace. He walked over to the bed and knelt down next to the bed.

He looked at her and examined her peaceful face. Her red curls were around her face, her copper coloured eyelashes surrounding her closed eyes. He quickly pressed his lips to hers, remembering all of the mundane fairy tales he had been told by his foster home, before the Lightwood family adopted him. He wasn't surprised when she didn't wake up, and saw a small cut in her neck, with a small amount of dried black blood on the pale skin of her neck. He wiped the small cut, and saw a small amount of red blood come through as the princess started to wake up. She saw Jace next to her, screamed and slapped him. Tessa ran into the room, elated the princess had woken up.

"You know, in those stupid fairy tales I heard as a child, the princess fell in love with the Prince, not slapped him and screamed..." Jace muttered.

After a few years, Clarissa admitted that she liked Jace and they dated for a few months before Jace proposed and they got married. They got their happy ever after, but not after Clarissa had slapped him for waking her up unexpectedly.

The end.

_Jace finished his story and saw that Clary was half asleep. He kissed her head as she fell asleep, and he walked out of her room, thinking about all of the fairy tales he knew from his childhood._


	3. The Little Mermaid

**Here's another one! Sorry it took a few days, it was writers block and the annoyance of knowing I start back at school this Friday! Joys... I don't own anything except the plotline.**

_The next morning, Jace visited Clary. She was awake and she was bored, and he told her a sadder story. He took her hand as he told her the story..._

There was once a family of mermaids, who lived near a country named Idris. They were quite rich, and they had seven daughters. The oldest was called Aline, the youngest daughter was called Clary. As each of the girls grew up, they were allowed to go to the shore when they turned fifteen, and Clary had heard lots of stories her sisters had told her about the shore and the young shadowhunters they saw up there. They knew about the shadowhunters, and tried to stay hidden from them.

When Clary turned fifteen, she went up to the shore in the midst of a storm. She saw a tall, blonde Shadowhunter boy, who was on a boat. She watched as the boat overturned, with the boy inside it. She dragged him to the shore, and watched as he started coughing and he woke up.

When he had walked away, Clary pondered aloud. A warlock overheard her, and walked up to her. He asked Clary what she desired the most.

"Being human. Just for a day. Having legs. Meeting people. You know?" The warlock nodded and smiled at the unsuspecting mermaid.

"I can give you legs for three days, if you exchange your voice for them." Clary nodded eagerly as the warlock produced a knife.

"Hold still. This may hurt a bit..." Clary tried to scream, but it was too late. Her tongue was now a floppy mess in the warlock's hand. She noticed he had given her legs, and she stood up. She felt a pain in her feet, and struggled to the beach.

Her sisters noticed she hadn't come home, and went up to the shore to investigate, and saw Clary walking along the beach, wincing. They saw a boy lift her up and carry her, and they knew it would end in disaster. They decided to wait and see what would happen.

Clary saw the boy she saved in the distance, and he ran over to her, noticing her hobbling. He lifted her up and carried her along to a small cottage. She smiled gratefully at him, and when she opened her mouth, he noticed she had no tongue. He smiled gently at her and made her some food.

Three days passed, and Clary was struggling to say how she felt to the boy. Her sisters checked on her, and saw how unhappy she was. They found a warlock, who gave them a knife in exchange for their eyes. They swam by hearing alone, and spoke to their sister.

"A warlock took our eyes for this knife. Kill the boy, and you can become a mermaids again." Clary was finding it quite disconcerting that she was faced with her sisters with empty eye sockets. She threw herself in the sea, turning into sea foam. The boy she had saved, however, saw everything and heard everything, and decided to join Clary as a dead man, as he couldn't imagine his life without her.

The end.

_Clary smiled at the end of the story. She looked at Jace, sat by her, and told him one thing._

_"I will always love you, Jace Wayland-Herondale-Lightwood."_


End file.
